Yuuri ¡Préstame atención!
by AppleOnIce
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, diplomático, filántropo, humanista y candidato presidencial al consejo estudiantil, todo el alumnado le tiene aprecio, menos una persona, Viktor Nikiforov, el chico que pone su mundo de cabeza. VIKTUURI


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f02f741306f8ed306963a707bb79a8f7"Unos cuántos días habían transcurrido desde que el grupo de Viktor hecho a andar el plan que serviría para emparejar a Yuuri con él. Durante ese tiempo Otabek estuvo preguntando a varios estudiantes datos que pudieran servirle de ayuda para averiguar el historial amoroso de Katsuki, Otabek perdía el tiempo en la escuela, bien podría ser detective privado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a84197589ecd967319baf5ef28ec5b67"─Entonces, el muchacho Minami estaba ayudándome con los horarios de clases, de repente dijo que si tenía algún problema del tipo que fuera, platicara con Katsuki Yuuri, que él se encargaría de sacarme de cualquier apuro o duda./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76bb04124c84b15c54c9520c39622a84"Viktor y Chris escuchaban atentos a la conversación de Otabek, sentados en una de las varias áreas verdes de la institución durante la hora de almuerzo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="154523da2854e442486db9419d3409a6"─Creí que sería adecuado hablar de Yuuri en ese momento ya que fue Minami quien sacó el tema y básicamente le pregunté si sería correcto acercarme tan libremente a él, ya que no quería ningún novio o novia celosa reclamándome por acosar a su pareja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ef6612adfdd59bdc3f2df3c2b1f1b64"─ ¿Oíste Nikiforov? A eso le llamo yo ser inteligente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70aad7466505e6fb9ae7cc4232ceb2b5"─Como sea ─respondió ofendido el ruso ─ ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Minami?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae88c6d4cdd7bd52b8b731d3b00f477b"─Me indicó que Yuuri Katsuki no tiene ni ha tenido una pareja oficial desde que inició la preparatoria, ha tenido pretendientes pero con ninguno ha llegado a concretarse una relación ─Viktor respiró aliviado ─pero, últimamente existe una persona que muestra cierto tipo de interés en Katsuki, un tal JJ el cual parece que no le es del todo indiferente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a053b1f738e939cfabcf5554fdfdafa7"Después de escuchar aquello, Viktor escupió la leche que estaba bebiendo en la cara de Chris./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="901994a80d91bf767f24842f17766af0"─ ¡Nikiforov, que asco! ─el suizo intentaba limpiar el líquido de su cara y uniforme mientras Viktor miraba al kazajo horrorizado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e19ed6f6bf60ee09fa5042cb3002e21a"─ ¿JJ? ¿El tipo más estúpido de todo el colegio interesado en span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"MI/span Yuuri y él le corresponde? no, no, no estoy soñando- decía mientras se daba golpecitos en las mejillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="344e61b4371c44ec56d8bed1804980d5"─Tal cual lo oyes ─sentenció Otabek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34cd32b07ed480a5818b2a84bfbccb88"─ ¡Es que no puede ser posible! Yuuri es la persona más inteligente, buena, honesta, valiente y humilde del mundo; el canadiense ese es... es... un presumido, odioso, egocéntrico, tonto, no le interesa nada más que divertirse y aplicar la ley del mínimo esfuerzo a todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c893977aefec31d4691b5d2ef97e9a1"─Viktor no te ofendas, pero cuando estás cerca de Yuuri tu tampoco eres el ser más listo del planeta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6392ce9c909ba58e7b96f4be3abe0138"─Chris sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Yuuri es demasiado increíble para ese zoquete./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbc866aed7816cdf2ed1cc03aad0d3c3"─Calma Viktor, de seguro es un simple gusto ya lo verás, cuando Yuuri le pregunte a JJ qué opina acerca del conflicto árabe-israelí se dará cuenta que el tipo vive en la luna y es un idiota, por otra parte yo también he hecho mi tarea, el otro día me encontré con Pichit Chulanot en la tienda de discos, lo saludé y compartimos algunos minutos juntos, resulta querido Vitya que tu amado es fan de la música retro, el jazz, el blues y los ritmos autóctonos de diferentes países. Dice Pichit que su sueño es viajar y hacer obras comunitarias durante el proceso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c9f673ef715b8b702230f12ed4b5f90"Viktor escuchaba entusiasmado a Chris, definitivamente no se arrepentiría nunca de haber escogido enamorarse de Yuuri./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8355e567be13cccc1c445bd9600d5b49"- Estaba pensando Viktor, que deberías hacerle un cd de música tradicional de alguna región del mundo a tu amado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dd8e9f557d3d5e3f9837f4ec025239e"─Claro pero ¿de qué parte?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e8b8b7ef6767713654f10b7fcf2cb3f"─Eso ya te corresponde a ti querido, Otabek y yo ya cumplimos con brindarte la información que necesitas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22ed94278b8ec9fefb3ed24091d9d8f6"─Oigan, ¿Qué se supone que hare con el asunto de JJ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb9a05df4ded1b60f31cd9fc301ff78d"─Sabotearlo ─respondió el kazajo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c49d3521f45bbbd465e94e7557c180d"─Eres cruel y vas directo al grano, me agradas ─dijo Viktor y ese día se fue corriendo a su casa para preparar el primer regalo para Yuuri./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f93236dafb5640ccdbb4f6881b51483"Ya iba más de tres horas sentado frente a la computadora y no tenía idea de qué elegir, de repente dio con un video de música instrumental, la cual le encantó era relajante y según la descripción era propia de la región Andina de Latinoamérica, Viktor se emocionó, encontró lo indicado para Yuuri, rápidamente quemó el cd e hizo la portada esperando que el regalo fuera del agrado para el chico de sus sueños./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="003ba27d13d0e3315cb2a3c37ab1098d"Al día siguiente Viktor llegó temprano a la escuela, y colocó el obsequio en el casillero de Katsuki, dio dos pasos cuando una voz lo alertó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec301a5f3a99ef38ccb3d7943460c9e1"─Es demasiado temprano para que alguien esté aquí, merodeando por los casilleros/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41c9a0ffdcdb75e2f82e03d8b94ebde6"Viktor se asustó pero intentó no demostrarlo, más bien miró con desafío a la persona frente a él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fed2f3c5aac54c0aab6c5e504ef2c33b"─Yo podría decir lo mismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b0ab3ede21029615664af172444eb3d"─Estoy aquí porque mi abuelo vino a dejarme antes de ir a su trabajo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53269c545e5622cc5ffcd0906b63e405"La forma en que Yuri Plisetsky lo miraba era amenazante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1532dc66eb64da9b58195c030cd93b3f"─No tengo motivo para darte explicaciones de mi vida, pero para que lo sepas vine por un libro que olvidé aquí, hoy tenemos lección y quiero estudiar antes de que las clases comiencen, ahora si me disculpas- Viktor se sorprendió de la rápida y convincente mentira que le dio al rubio, esperaba que no hubiera sospechado nada, de otro modo su plan se iría al drenaje./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3795b31d2e91debc6de6996235f7fa1f"Unos minutos más tarde, Yuuri y Pichit hacían su aparición en la escuela, platicaban del plan de gobierno del nipón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e28bf24aa621b91b1b1b97584be94547"─ Yuuri no es por alarmarte pero si pides presupuesto para que nos den mejor comida en la cafetería es muy probable que el director no desee hacerlo, ya conoces a ese viejo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6705527e2f24cd752963c70aadbb0201"─Si eso sucede Pichit soy capaz de ir a las televisoras para que hagan un reportaje sobre la asquerosa comida que a veces se nos da ─decía molesto el nipón mientras sacaba la llave de su casillero ─nuestros padres pagan por comida decente y eso es lo que vamos a obtener, cuando gane la presidencia del consejo y ─al abrir la puerta Yuuri se encontró con un objeto cuadrangular envuelto en papel azul encima de sus zapatillas ─¿Y esto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cd6eb7b4e49ee1054d3b96b740450fb"─Parece ser un obsequio, pero ¿qué estás esperando? ¡Ábrelo! ─Pichit estaba entusiasmado, incluso más que el nipón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ac30b74a51b0ebd8d4d062630b43cce"Al hacerlo Yuuri descubrió lo que era y le fascinó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52ceb10fafaf993039374b4a2c6a280d"─Pichit esto es música Andina, sé algunas cosas de esa región pero nada concreto, definitivamente debo escuchar esto, pero ¿quién me lo daría? No tiene remitente. ¿Será JJ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b0a87b54dc270f21b3f63f5d87861c7"El tailandés rio con ganas ─no quiero ofender al buen JJ pero no creo que él sea del tipo ya sabes... cultural lo que indica que tienes otro admirador secreto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1be23acb3436051d101255e381ca0da8"─ ¿Tú crees?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="121142099aaa1e85c155c4dab4c96633"─No lo creo estoy seguro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c3272697d85c59c062f55440c6a0faa"Más tarde Yuuri se encontraba en el aula, pensando en el regalo que había recibido en la mañana y quién sería la persona que se tomó la molestia de hacerlo cuando alguien se sentó frente a él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d98d2a1ace209a6a8e358c16f4cdd225"─Un centavo por pensamiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5d5470869f5cd6a3b919cf43c2f1a92"─JJ, hola me asustaste ¿qué haces aquí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72412e57290433ff8f3ac8876fcece0e"─Pasaba por el vecindario y te vi, entré porque quería hablar contigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5cd86d3cf7b7fa524e60b77a0dff0ed"─Gracias- sonrió amablemente el nipón ─ ¿Cómo va todo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f56d09d0f7c1f6a4fbb4a6bce693e043"─Bien, no me quejo, Yuuri ¿Podemos salir este fin de semana?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4afd213a47d46ffd58c87f2a2a1f4278"Cuando Viktor escuchó aquello quiso golpearse contra el escritorio./p 


End file.
